someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The News of Tomorrow
white noise for 2 seconds* Uh hello, I'm dr. Denton. I'm searching for a way to to hear the future, how? With a radio that can get the future broadcasts, that can hear Tomorrow! This is January 2nd, 2015 and I'm here to remember this time in HISTORY of the first future broadcast. ------------------------------ Chris Denton was a scientist, by that I am meaning he is a 16 year old in his parents basement with his girlfriend, Melissa. In 2015 he started a project using about $5,000 he saved up from working at McDonalds. He spent every time he could working on the project as days turned into weeks, and weeks into months he worked hard and got closer and closer. Then, one day the radio started having static play whenever turned out with words that actually sounded more like mumbling. Still he worked and worked as his project had been worked on for over a year. Then one Friday in June 2016 he heard actual words. ------------------- Welcome to K.R.U. Radio. This is Saturday, June 4th. The weather is nice, partly cloudy with a temperature of 71 degrees. I hope you are exited for the baseball game later today in about an hour at 5 PM. ------------------- Chris freaked out, "Oh My God! Today is June, 3rd!" Chris exclaimed. Melissa nearly fainted due to the news. they had a party for about 30 minutes then the radio buzzed in with some shocking news. ------------------ Breaking news, at 4:28 PM the heartly bridge collapsed. 1 person is known to be dead due to the tragedy. We put our hearts together for the death of (static) ------------------- "We know something, we have to help people" Chris said. "But who died, it could be anyone, it's also strange, the radio displayed static then died, it could be anyone" Melissa exclaimed. "We have to let the cops know, we have to get the police to make sure people are off the bridge at 4:28!" Chris told Melissa. *sunday, 7:20 AM ; 9 hours and 8 minutes until collapse* Chris was walking down the road to the police department he then asked to speak with the sheriff. After a while he eventually did. This was their conversation: Chris: the heartly bridge will collapse at 4:28 PM today, you need to make sure people are off that bridge that time. Sheriff: how did you find this information? Chris: I have a radio that can tell the future. Sheriff: of all the most ridiculous things I have ever heard, this takes the cake. Chris: you have to believe me! Sheriff: prove it to me. Chris: how can I do that Sheriff: that's not my problem. ---------------- "Jesus Christ, someone is going to die and then I will feel like it's my god damn fault!" Chris was in his room, he was in shock he knows something that can save a life but no one will believe him about it. It's like saying "I can tell the future" no one believes you! He had to figure out a solution then at 9:45 AM he gets it. *9:50 AM ; 6 hours and 38 minutes till collapse* Sheriff: you are back quickly. Chris: I can prove it to you! Sheriff: I'm all ears Chris: at 4:00 PM, tune into KRU radio and they will say its 71 degrees and partly cloudy Sheriff: okay, I'll take this information and if you are exactly correct I will close the bridge, it can't hurt to close it for 30 minutes as it is not that busy. *4:00 PM ; 28 minutes until collapse* The sheriff turns on the radio as Chris arrives to listen to it too the radio starts "Welcome to K.R.U. Radio. This is Saturday, June 4th. The weather is nice, partly cloudy with a temperature of 71 degrees. I hope you are exited for the baseball game later today in about an hour at 5 PM." The sheriff hears this as Chris is actually lip syncing to it. The sheriff then orders for the bridge to be closed for 30 minutes. Chris calls Melissa to come to the bridge. *4:26 PM ; 2 minutes until collapse* "Well we prevented someone from dying" Melissa said. "Wait what's that on a bridge, is that..." Chris then goes on to the bridge. "You are stupid, it's only a minute until the collapse!" Melissa screamed. "There is a little girl on this bridge if I don't save her she will die!" Chris yelled. Chris scooped up the girl, as he ran back the bridge started to shake violently. The bridge then started to crumble he threw the girl to the sheriff as the bridge fell Chris came down with it, screaming the whole way down. -------------- 2 miles away someone tunes in to their radio to hear the news: "Breaking news, at 4:28 PM the heartly bridge collapsed. 1 person is known to be dead due to the tragedy. We put our hearts together for the death of Chris Denton" ~~~~ another short pasta... But whatever -Criss Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story